At present, an automobile knuckle has a problem of burrs at a pinch bolt hole, a normal tool can't remove them clearly and a bolt can't pass the hole smoothly. Thus, deburring needs to be performed by hand after machining of the knuckle, which results in waste of labor and the quality of the deburring can not be effectively under control.